Due to the convenience of touch display devices, a touch-sensing module is necessary for a display device, especially for a mobile device. In order to provide consumers with a better visual experience, touch display devices with large-sized displays prevail around the world. In addition, because mobile games are popular, the players need better visibility and better controllability, and so vendors typically provide new mobile phones with a large-sized touch display, such as the Samsung mega (6.3 inches) and the Sony Xperia Z ultra (6.4 inches). However, a large-sized touch display device or a mobile device with a large-sized touch display takes space and is not easy to carry and store, and thus a large-sized touch display device which can be easily carried and easy to store is needed.
Therefore, it would be useful to invent a display device with a touch panel that circumvents all the issues above. In order to fulfill this need the inventors have proposed an invention “FLEXIBLE TOUCH-SENSING MODULE AND DISPLAY DEVICE WITH THE FLEXIBLE TOUCH-SENSING MODULE.” The summary of the present invention is described as follows.